


Nouveauté cruelle

by Aleydis



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleydis/pseuds/Aleydis
Summary: Quand Asriel fait tomber le masque froid et calculateur de Marisa...





	

            Les gouttes de sang perlèrent avant de venir mourir sur les touches immaculées du piano, formant un minuscule arrondi tranchant avec l’ivoire pâle des touches. Gouttes qui avaient descendues lentement le long d’une peau aussi pâle. Rouge sang sur blanc ivoire. Rouge comme les lèvres de la silhouette silencieuse pareille à une œuvre d’art. Madone à la beauté angélique, sage et glacée comme une statue. La peau couleur de porcelaine contrastait fortement avec le noir d’ébène de la robe longue qu’elle portait. L’image aurait été parfaite si l’harmonie de l’ensemble n’était pas détruite par la manche tombante qui dévoilait une épaule pâle aux regards extérieurs. Malgré ce détail, ce n’était pas vers cette épaule indécemment dénudée que le regard se portait ni sur les trois gouttes de sang qui ornaient le piano. Rien n’attirait plus le regard que ce visage aux traits fins et réguliers encadré de cheveux d’un blond pâle, visage qui irradiait dans le peu de lumière de la pièce. Il s’en dégageait quelque chose d’indescriptible, d’intangible.

Le silence devenait oppressant, c’était à peine si l’on distinguait la respiration régulière de Marisa puisque tel était son nom. Ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement en vagues douces et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Matière soyeuse aux reflets d’or. Le piano occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. A quelque pas de ce dernier, gisaient les restes du verre qu’elle venait de briser. Les éclats de verre baignaient dans le vin rouge dont la couleur était sans rappeler le sang qu’elle perdait. La tâche sombre s’étalait sur le sol sans frontière ni barrière souillant la pureté de la pièce. Marisa la regardait sans la voir, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Ses yeux bleus étaient d’un bleu glacé dégageant une froideur annihilant les sens. Elle était aussi froide que le marbre et cette froideur n’était que le reflet de celle qui baignait dans son cœur. Créature angélique aux traits trompeurs ne laissant derrière elle que désespoir, folie et mort. Créature cruelle dont l’avidité et le pouvoir guidaient chacun de ses pas, ignorant ce qu’est l’amour, ne sachant que l’inspirer et incapable de le ressentir. Elle était de ces femmes dont la beauté brisait les hommes les uns après les autres, combien de vies gâchées ? Combien de vies perdues ? La perle de sang tomba.

Marisa semblait perdue et son esprit se torturait avec une seule et même question « Pourquoi n’est-il pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le détruire, l’anéantir ? ». Son esprit fourmillait de questions auxquelles elle n’avait pas les réponses et elle savait que cette fois la réponse ne se trouverait pas dans un flacon de poison. Il était différent car elle ne parvenait pas à le manipuler comme une simple marionnette, différent parce qu’il lui faisait peur provocant en elle des émotions dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l’existence. Il bouleversait son âme, fêlait le masque derrière lequel elle s’était retranchée. Il la rendait vulnérable, lui faisait perdre pied…


End file.
